Web browsers in popular use today lack features and tools that specifically address the needs of end-users working within web-based enterprise applications. Prior solutions required an enterprise application to deliver all of its value-added content and tools in the browser window via HTML and JavaScript written into the web page's Document Object Model (DOM). An enterprise application is typically a software application hosted on an application server which simultaneously provides services to a large number of users, typically over a computer network.
Plug-ins have traditionally been part of the browser environment for such tasks as watching Flash movies or viewing PDF documents. A different mechanism has evolved in Firefox® (a web browser supported by the Mozilla Foundation) and this mechanism is an extension manager. Extensions are packages of software code that can be installed into a Firefox® browser or other browser that add a new feature to the browser, extend existing functionality, modify a visual theme, and so on. Using extensions, new and unique browser configurations can be created.